World of the Shadowhunters
by ClaryandJace4ever1234
Summary: Jocelyn and Clary are taken in by the Clave before Vanentine could come. I suck at this thing called summeries. OH fisrt fanfic please critize! T for landuage!
1. Chapter 1

World of the Shadowhunters

"Mom, can I go out tonight with Simon?" I asked. Even though I knew the answer would be 'no'. I would still try, but I was grounded for another week.

"Where?" My mom, Jocelyn, asked.

"To Simons house and just hang out for a while in his room." I said, Half praying she say 'yes', and half knowing she already said 'no'.

"I'm still upset. And I really don't want you to go out."

I stopped my foot and sighed, loudly, and complained "But mom-"

"No buts, Clarissa." Jocelyn said in a stern tone. And when she had a stern tone, there was no way of getting what I wanted. Or what anybody wanted for that matter. So I gave up.

"Fine," I said and want to the kitchen to get my dinner. Oh yummy spaghetti and meatballs. I heated it up in the microwave and poured myself a drink and went to my room.

I looked out the window and wondered if I could snick out_. No_, I though, _that's why I'm grounded now_. For sneaking out and going to Simons and staying the have been friends sincw we were little so they don't mind us staying at each others houses. Thankfully neither of our parents knows that we are dating and sexually active. My mom would kill me and the reincarnate me and then kill me again. Yeah my mom is for the whole stay a virgin in till marriage. And I don't share the same views as her. And it's the same with Simon and his mother. But until my imprisonment is over I will not be able to see him. I hate summer sometimes.

I sighed and went to my bed. I picked up my ipod and sketchbook. Choose the song Bad Romance by Lady Gaga, and began to drawl. An hour later I then really looked at my sketch and then saw whet I drew. An angel. A golden angel. He had gold hair and gold eyes. He looked muscular and tall next to me. I was there to! I then realized and I looked at me then and relieved that I had wings to. I looked like an angel too. _Okay that's_ _weird_ I thought to myself. But a better question is _who_ the person in the sketch is, and why am I there with him? I wanted to know, but I had no answers.

Just then the door opened and there was a man standing there. He had gray hair, he looked at least 6'0 to 6'6. He had brown eye, almost as pure brown as Simons. He was marked with black lines going down his arms that meant: Healing, Strength, and Protection. How do I know that! I asked myself.

I took the ear buds out of my ears and put down the sketch pad down and got off the bed. I started to back up, the stranger screamed loudly, "Someone else is here. A teenage girl." I was backing up whale his head was turned over his shoulder and then he said, "Don't you dare." _Damn it he noticed what I was doing!_ And the window was a few inches away too. I then stood still

I herd another set of footsteps then. This time when I saw the person, she had blond hair. She looked to be just as tall as me- which was well, 5'1, and with huge blue eyes. She said "Hey I'm not here to hurt you. It's okay. Can you tell me what your name is?" The lady asked.

"It's rude to ask another persons name before introducing yourself first." I said t. The man chuckled darkly and mumbled something like 'just like her father' or something to that nature.

The women glared at the man and said "My name is Brenda and this Jonathon. And we are not here to harm you. Can you please tell me your name?"

"My name is Clary." I said and looked out the window and started to shake. Where was mom? Luke? Simon? Who are those strange people? Am I going to die? Why-

My thoughts were interrupted my mom coming into the room. She was being held tightly around the arm and was dragging her around. But, she looked determined. Oh mother, I thought, you are so stubborn.

There was another woman there too. She was tall. She had jet black hair and glacier blue eyes. She then spoke "Hello I'm Mayres. What might be your name?"

"Clary" I said while I was looking at mom. She looked like she wanted to beat up the guy and then take me away, far away. But there were too many people there. Then I heard Jonathan say lowly, "Now she's nice. When Brenda here asked for her name she said 'It's rude to ask another persons name before introducing yourself first' crap."

"Well Jonathan it is rude. So Clary here was just making an observation." She said and turned around and said to me, "Clary can I come and help you get your things?" I looked at my mom; she nodded her head 'yes'. I looked at Mayres and said, "Yes, thank you." And I just stood there. Mayres then told the guy holding my mom something. He nodded and they were gone.

Mayres then came to me and asked, "Do you have a bag somewhere?" I nodded and got the suit case from under my bed and handed it to her. "What do you need? Hmm let see clothes and toiletries. Got that Clary?" I nodded and packed clothes enough for a week and said, "do I need more clothes then this?'

"Yes you do. You will never will come here again". I nodded and started to pack more clothes. When I was done I went to the bathroom and got my toiletries out. Put them in my bag. Then I asked, "Can I bring my sketch book?"

"Yes," answered Mayres.

When I was done Mayres and Brenda came over to take my stuff and then they took it down. Mayres told me it was time to leave. I nodded and turned toward the door and walked down the stairs. When I got there Mayres directed me toward a car near the entrance. "Why don't you sit my your mother Clary?" Mayres said, "Thank you" and I said and got in to the car.

I sat next to my mom and she took my hand and said, "I'm sorry that you're confused and that everything makes no cense. But, Clary I kept a lot from you and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let this happen. I love you and I'm sorry .You will go to the Institute, and behave. Can you do that?" She looked at me for a second then deciding against it and said, "Wait, I know you will try to run away. You always do. But you can't. You need to be a good girl and to try to pay attention to what they say. You are new to the world I ran away from." The grip of her hands started to hurt. But it was not painful, but annoying. I have always been good with pain so I thought against it.

But then I remembered that she said 'the world I ran a may from'. So I asked my mom, "What world mom?"

She took a deep breath and said, "The world of the Shadowhunters."


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put this in the last chapter but sadly i do not own the MI series. Nor do I not own any of the characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Angel I Drew**

_**Clary's Point of View:**_

I stared at her and said, "The world of the Shadowhunters, what does that mean?" I asked. I was scarred of what the answer might be but I needed to know. So far I was kidnapped by people I didn't know and my mother just said that she ran away from a world that I was new to. What was going on? I wanted to know what she meant. But my just looked at me for a long time, and finally she took a breath and said, "There's a lot that I didn't tell you, Clary."

"I know you said that before and I want to know what you mean by that. I'm not a little girl anymore. I need answers." I said looking strait at her. She was upset but not afraid like I am. She knew what was probably what was going to happen. I didn't.

Mayres looked at my mom and then at me and then she understood that I knew nothing of the Shadowhunters world. My mom then took a deep breath and said, "Well let's start what a Shadowhunter is. It is a person that grows up to learn to hunt demons. A person with Angel's blood. They have the Sight to see the world without Glamour. It all started with Jonathan." Okay a person who hunts demons. That's weird. Not normal in any cense of the word.

I then asked, "Who is Jonathon?" Mom looked at me and said, "He's the first Shadowhunter. He lived a thousand years ago. He was the one to call Raziel, to ask for fighters to fight against the demons in the world. Raziel then gave Jonathon threes things: The Mortal Instruments. A cup, which has been missing for almost twenty years. A sword that is protected by the Silent Brothers. And a mirror, which hasn't been seen for a thousand years. Each Mortal Instruments does something different. The cup can transform a Mundane humane to a Shadowhunter. The transformation is difficult to survive. Only a select group of people, who are tested, can drink out of the cup. The sword is called the Truth Sword. So you can guess what it does. And the mirror, well nobody know what that does."

I asked her, "Mom can you explain that again…slower. I don't understand what you mean. A cup that transforms you to a Shadowhunter? A sword that can see if you're telling the truth? And a mirror that nobody knows what it does? And an Angel that gave them all of this. Who are the Silent Brothers? What is a mundane? A Shadowhunter that hunts demons? What is the Sight? And-"

Mayres then said to Jocelyn, "You told her nothing of what she is? Who she is? And I can very well guess who her father is? I thought, you of all people, Jocelyn wouldn't do such a thing to do that. Well let me explain to you Clarissa your mother told you nothing of what you are, and who you are. What your mother said covered only a protion of the Shadowhunters life. Have you ever thought there are things out there that go bump in the night. Well there is. There are Vampires, Werewolf's, Fairies, Demons, Warlocks, ect. The will kill if needed and-"

"Mayres please, I did this to protect her. I wanted to keep her safe fro-" Mom stopped mid sentence. There was something that kept her from saying whet was on her mind. Then Mayres looked at Mom and understood what was left unsaid. The Mom took my hands in to hers and I looked at her and she said, "There is a really good reason why I left, and it is because of my…my…my…" Mom took a deep breath and said, "But I will tell you later. Clary you are already confused and I don't want to confuse you anymore. Lets talk about this later till all of this soaks in okay Clary?'

"Yeah, there is so much to take in." The rest of the car ride was silent.

**_Mayres Point of View:_**

When we finally got back to the Institute, Jocelyn was telling Clarissa sorry for not telling her for the past hour. God traffic was horrible tonight. And so was the fact Clarissa has been so quiet. I guess she's in shock. A lot has happened to her. I looked at her and asked, "How old are you?"

Clarissa than got out of her trance and answered, "I'm turning 16 on Sunday." She said and stared at me and then she turned away to look at her mom. I then said to Mahrya, "I will be back. I will tell Hodge and the kids about the girl. They already knew that I was bringing the mother."

I got out of the car and went to the Institute and opened the door to the building. When I got in to the elevator I was nervous of how the kids might act. The door groaned opened and I got out. I then was greeted by Church, the cat. I walked up to the cat and asked, "Where is Hodge?" He meowed and walked the way to the library. I should have known that he would be in there. I walked in and saw that everybody was there.

They looked up and I could see that everyone breath a sigh of relief. One run away Shadowhunter was hard to control. But, they didn't know she had a kid who is more dangerous. I looked at them and saw that they were a little carouse of why I am there without the prisoner.

I looked at Hodge and he understood that there was something I needed to say. I sat down and looked at everyone for a while. "There was one thing that weren't planning on and that was for Jocelyn Fairchild to have a daughter. She is soon to be 16 and didn't know about the Shadowhunters world. So please be nice to Clarissa. She doesn't know much. All she knows is what Jocelyn told her in the car, and that's it." I looked at Jace and said, "Behave around her and please don't flirt with her."

"What do you mean Mayres? That I flirt with every girl I see?" Jace said and was looking mock offended.

"Jace that's what I'm talking about. Can you be nice for once? Or is that to hard?" I said I had enough to deal with for today.

"No Mayres it's not too hard to play nice for a while." I sighed and walked out. When I got to the car, I nodded for them to come with me. Clarissa and Jocelyn got out of the car, followed by Robert-my husband- and Mahrya.

**_Jace Point of View:_**

What was up with Mayres? I thought. She looked upset about something. I looked at everybody in the room and Hodge said, "Jocelyn Fairchild has a daughter? The last time I saw her she had a son. Oh she hated her son, Jonathon. Is it Valentines daughter? Angel I hope not."

"Me too, it would mean he would target the Institute instead of her place of residence. And I don't fell like moving." Isabelle said.

"Isabelle be nice, you herd what mom said she knows nothing of this world. And you don't know who she is, either. She was raised Mundane so please be nice." Alec said in a stern tone. He didn't feel like playing around with Isabelle leaned toward me, "You too Jace, you have to be nice. And not the ass you always are. Can you do that? Or is that too hard to do?"

Isabelle looked at Alec and sighed for a moment and said, "I can play nice if the new girl can play nice." And then looked away and saw a mirror and started to fix her hair. I sighed and looked back at Hodge. He looked nervous about something. I shrugged it off as nerves of meeting a person he hasn't seen in seventeen years.

Then the door flew open. I saw Mayers, Robert, and Mahrya. The other two I didn't know. But they looked a lot alike. When I looked at the girl, my heart beet speed up and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She wasn't tall, 5'1 at the most. But her curly red hair and emerald green eyes. She looked like an Angel, when I saw her she was looking strait at me in surprise. _Maybe it was because it was the fact I was a god_, I thought.

Then Mayres said, "Clarrisa you have to stay here for a little while is that alright?" Clarrisa just nodded.

**_Clary's Point of View:_**

When Mayres left the car, everyone was still. Nobody talked. After a few minutes Mayres came back and this time Mahrya got out of the car and she told me to get out. I got out and walked to what at first glance was a church. When we got inside I could see that the Institute was huge. We got into an elevator that groaned to a stop. We walked for a few minutes into we got to a place with huge doors.

Mayres opened the doors and then I saw four people there. Three teenagers and one adult. Two of the teens ha black hair and glacier blue eyes, like Mayres. And the other, he was the Angel in my picture. The boy and the Angel looked exactly alike. I stared at him in surprise. Then I herd Mayres say, "Clarissa you have to stay here for a little while is that alright?" I just nodded not knowing what to say. They left the room then.

* * *

**I have some thank you to my friend for helping me with this chapter. Well you see I had an AWFUL day on Friday and they helped alot. **

**Thank you Kelsie for editing this. I know there are still mistakes but where like 15, what can i say? Everyone makes mistakes and I am very much one of them. But also thank you Abi for telling me that I can write and not like Jetaime. And thank you Victoria for reading this too. Thank you guys again. You are the best friends possible. And thank you for teaching me how to draft a story. **

**Oh. If you can review that would be nice. You see i need advise. So please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hate school sometime. And this one thing is called (DURM ROLL) FINALS! I have to study and I hate it. So sorry I can't do anything till finals are over. Update the latest by June 6. I am also writing a stoy in class that is taking up all my free time. It is about well a lot af random things but i love the story so far. I will update soon. I promise. GOOD-BYE!**

**-ClaryandJace4ever1234**


End file.
